


Za tyhle kraviny ho neplatí dost

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: Translations [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF John, Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Humour, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jednou z prvních věcí, které udělal, bylo sepsání podrobných instrukcí na téma, jak správně vést pracovní pohovor, kteréžto pak Mycroftovi předal k pročtení. Na tom seznamu nebyly žádné únosy, opuštěná parkoviště ani ukradené zápisníky z psychiatrie.</p><p>(Příběh o tom, jak se John vrátil z války a skončil jako Mycroftův osobní asistent lomeno osobní lékař. Což bylo fajn, dokud ho neposlali zaplatit kauci za Sherlocka Holmese.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Část první

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He’s Not Paid Enough to Deal with This Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456139) by [janonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janonny/pseuds/janonny). 



Jakoby nestačilo, že Johna ve službě vlasti postřelili a za odměnu dostal jen povinnou terapii. Jakoby nestačilo, že teď kulhal po Londýně, bez cíle a bez zaměstnání: ještě ho navíc museli unést. Unesli ho a dovezli doprostřed podzemního parkoviště. Ani za motel jim nestál.

Uprostřed opuštěného parkoviště pózoval muž s deštníkem. S překříženýma nohama stál před osamělou židlí. Působil dojmem, že štvát lidi je jeho denní chleba. To bylo Johnovi hned jasné.

„Posaďte se, Johne,“ pravil ten muž, který pravděpodobně stál za tím, že Johna pronásledovaly CCTV kamery a veřejné telefonní budky a nakonec ho strčili do černého auta s řidičem.

John se k němu dobelhal a celou dobu se mračil. „Víte co, mám telefon. Jo, tamto bylo chytré, fakt jo, ale mohl jste mi prostě zavolat. Na můj mobil.“

„Náš rozhovor je příliš důležitý na to, abychom ho mohli vést po telefonu.“ Muž ukázal deštníkem na židli. „Vaše noha musí bolet. Posaďte se.“

Spíš než jako výzva to znělo jako rozkaz. John nereagoval na rozkazy zrovna kladně od té doby, co ho propustili z armády. „Nechci si sednout.“

Muž si ho chvilku prohlížel. „Nezdáte se být vyděšený.“

„Neděsíte mě.“

To si vysloužilo smích. „Ach ano, vojenská statečnost. Statečnost je asi tak nejmilejší slovo pro hloupost, nemyslíte? Ale možná někoho takového pro tuto pozici právě potřebuji.“

Johnovi rychle docházela trpělivost. „Jakou pozici?“

„Pozici, kterou se vám chystám nabídnout.“

„Možná se pletu, ale lidi se obvykle představí, než někomu nabídnou práci.“

„Vážně? Jsem Mycroft Holmes.“

„To mi _fakt_ pomohlo.“

Mycroft ho sjel pohledem. „Ještě jsem neskončil. Rád bych vám nabídl místo svého… doktora a asistenta.“

John si prohlédl jeho oblek, vzal do úvahy zdánlivě opuštěné parkoviště, a upamatoval se na své bývalé zaměstnání. A vyvodil z toho závěr.

„Vaše nabídka mě nezajímá, promiňte.“ Otočil se a rychle kulhal směrem k autu, které ho sem přivezlo. John se sice nudil, ale nechtěl po návratu ze služby vlasti zašívat rány nějakému londýnskému kriminálníkovi jen proto, že situace na trhu práce zrovna stála za prd.

„Za vaše služby jsem ochoten slušně zaplatit.“

Mycroft se zdál tím rychlým odchodem trochu vyvedený z míry, ale John se neotáčel, aby se o tom ujistil. „Sbohem!“

Nebyl si jistý, jestli ho řidič vůbec někam vezme poté, co právě předvedl, ale stejně do toho auta vlezl, protože jízdné v taxíku zpátky domů by bylo vpravdě astronomické. K jeho překvapení ho auto skutečně zavezlo zpátky k jeho zanedbanému, prázdnému bytu. Na nočním stolku našel slohu papírů a navrchu toho všeho dopis psaný na jednoduchém, ale silném papíře, který musel stát spoustu peněz. Rukopis byl elegantní a dobře čitelný.

_Doktore Watsone,_

_Trpíte třasem levé ruky. Vaše terapeutka si myslí, že se jedná o PTSD a že vás pronásledují vzpomínky z války. Vyhoďte ji, je to přesně naopak. Po celou dobu našeho rozhovoru jste byl ve stresu a vaše ruka byla dokonale pevná. Vás válka nepronásleduje: chybí vám._

_Zaujímám bezvýznamnou pozici ve vládě, ale pokud se stanete mým asistentem, mohu vám zaručit, že vám nebezpečí chybět nebude. V příloze posílám kopii smlouvy společně s návrhem platového ohodnocení, pokud mou nabídku přijmete._

_Mycroft Holmes_

 Zatracený Mycroft Holmes. Jak sem dostal ten dopis dřív, než se sem dostal John?

Hodinu listoval smlouvou a říkal si u toho: „To je blbost. Naprostá pitomost.“

 

oooOOOOoo

 

Možná proto to nakonec vzal.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Antheu potkal hned příštího dne, když ho zaučovala do nové práce u jeho nového psacího stolu. Měla zaoblené břicho – odhadem v šestém měsíci – a celých dvacet minut, které strávila vysvětlováním zaměstnaneckých povinností, ani jednou nevzhlédla od zuřivého textování na svém Blackberry.

 „Vy jste Mycroftova bývalá asistentka,“ vyhrkl John, když se mu najednou rozsvítilo.

„Ano,“ potvrdila bez jakýchkoli ovací.

Na chvilku se zarazila – jen v řeči, textovat nepřestala – a když pokračovala, zněla trochu naštvaně. „Budete mít též za povinnost denní kontroly mého stavu.“

John zíral. „Vašeho stavu. To jako myslíte těhotenství.“

„Přesně to jsem měla na mysli, doktore Watsone.“

„Já ale nejsem gynekolog-porodník.“

„Toho jsem si dobře vědoma. Byla jsem to ostatně já, kdo pomáhal redukovat seznam možných náhradníků. Svého gynekologa navštěvuji jednou měsíčně. Ale Mycroft vyžaduje, abych chodila na denní kontroly, které může provádět kterýkoliv praktický lékař. Dává též přednost někomu, koho má na výplatní pásce.“

„Aha.“ John už to chápal. „Mycroft vyžaduje. Je z něj kvůli tomu kus paranoidního vola.“

„Ano,“ odpověděla a maličko se pousmála.

Najednou ho napadla děsivá myšlenka. „Počkat. Mycroft a – a vy?“

Usmála se víc. „Ano.“

John se zhrozil. Mycroft zplodil potomka. Jakoby na světě nebylo dost té jeho deštníkem mávající šílenosti. „Fajn. Já se asi… pustím do práce.“

Anthea přikývla. „Budete v pohodě.“

Býval by se cítil líp, kdyby přitom aspoň vzhlédla od telefonu.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Jakmile znovu uviděl Mycrofta, což bylo asi za hodinu, řekl mu: „Doufám, že ode mě nečekáváte záskok v plnění dalších ploditelských odpovědností, dokud se Anthea nevrátí.“

„O tom vás budu informovat,“ odpověděl Mycroft rozvážně.

John ho sežehl pohledem a za trest mu přinesl převařené kafe.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Jednou z prvních věcí, které udělal, bylo sepsání podrobných instrukcí na téma, jak správně vést pracovní pohovor, kteréžto pak předal Mycroftovi k pročtení. Na tom seznamu nebyly žádné únosy, opuštěná parkoviště ani ukradené zápisníky z psychiatrie.

„Ale ten náš pohovor se docela vyvedl,“ namítl Mycroft.

„Nevyvedl by se, kdybych s sebou měl svou pistoli,“ odpověděl John upřímně.

 

oooOOOooo

 

V rámci práce Mycroftova osobního asistenta strávil John hodně času prohlížením záznamů bezpečnostních kamer, stáním Mycroftovi po boku a děláním mírně výhružného obličeje, hlášením podezřelého chování ministrů a jejich podřízených, zakládáním dokumentů do šanonů, prováděním denních kontrol Antheina zdravotního stavu, čtením zpráv z ciziny, upomínáním Mycrofta na mítinky, když mu zapípal počítač, a zakládáním dokumentů do šanonů. Jo, a zmínil už ty šanony? Možná ve skutečnosti nestrávil zas až tak moc času s těmi šanony, ale někdy mu to tak připadalo.

John choval podezření, že vlastně ani nefunguje jako osobní asistent, protože Anthea se stále věnovala své staré práci, jen tentokrát z domova, z kavárny, nebo z parku. Zdálo se, že vnucenou mateřskou dovolenou pojala jako příležitost dál organizovat Mycroftovi život, jen z míst s lepší výzdobou a větráním, než byla jeho kancelář. John by jí to i záviděl, kdyby ho zároveň neděsil Mycroftův kalendář, vybarvený do posledního políčka. Ať má Anthea jak chce hezké pracovní prostředí, hlavně když John nebude muset hlídat ty stovky mítinků, schůzek a lidí nezbytných pro život jeho zaměstnavatele. Už takhle byl až moc závislý na svém novém pracovním telefonu kvůli všem těm zprávám a připomenutím, které musel nastavit, aby Mycroft neminul důležitou schůzku, kvůli které by pak nejspíš Británii koupili Rusové, nebo něco takového.

Domníval se, že i to zakládání do šanonů mu svěřili jen proto, že Anthea to nenáviděla ještě víc než on.

„Vedete si tu velmi dobře, Johne. Udělte si prémii,“ prohlásil jednoho dne Mycroft zpoza svých novin.

„Anthea s vámi už zase mluví?“ odvětil John nemilosrdně.

Mycroft otočil list. „Asi si to s tou prémií rozmyslím.“

John za svým stolem četl hlášení a dělal si poznámky. „Vím, na co má zrovna Anthea těhotenské chutě.“

„Místo té prémie si raději zvyšte plat o deset procent.“

„To je od vás velmi milé.“

 

oooOOOooo

 

„Myslím, že tu hůl si dnes brát nemusíte, ne?“ řekl Mycroft jednoho dne, když se chystali použít fotografie ze záletu jednoho ministra, aby dotyčný začal poslouchat.

Teprve teď John zjistil, že to jeho kulhání se lepší. Pořád ho to trápilo během klidných dnů, kdy mu bylo na zbláznění ze všech těch šanonů a otravných kancelářských pomluv, ale když Mycrofta doprovázel na bizarní místa kvůli tajemným schůzkám s mocnými a pravděpodobně naštvanými lidmi, sotva zakulhal.

Na tu vyděračskou schůzku si hůl nevzal.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Tři týdny poté, co začal pracovat pro Mycrofta, John zarazil pokus o atentát.

„Nabírám nové bezpečáky,“ prohlásil John, zatímco svazoval nešťastného zabijáka. „Posíláte nejlepší z nejlepších, aby za vás dělali vaši práci venku, ale na tohle poschodí najmete zelenáče. Vám hráblo.“

„Ale Anthea se bude strašně nudit, až se vrátí,“ zaprotestoval Mycroft a smetl si z klína drobečky celozrnného sendviče s tuňákem a salátem. Ječícího úředníka opodál si vůbec nevšímal.

„Jako nový koníček může terorizovat nové bezpečáky,“ řekl John. „Za to, abych jednal s pitomci, mě neplatíte dost.“

 

oooOOOooo

 

Hned dalšího dne ho poslali na policejní stanici, aby se vypořádal s největším pitomcem všech dob.

Řečeného pitomce vyvedl policajt ven a John si přestal povídat s konstáblem za přepážkou.

„Vidím, že si můj bratr musel najít novou podržtašku, poté co zbouchnul tu poslední,“ prohlásil Sherlock Holmes, dlouhán s rozcuchanými tmavými kudrnami a ostrýma šedýma očima.

John poodstoupil, aby ho pustil k přepážce. „Jo, ale já si do své smlouvy dal antizbouchávací klauzuli.“

Tím si vysloužil překvapený postranní pohled a pak se Sherlock dál věnoval podepisování policejních formulářů za věci, které mu byly odebrány po dobu pobytu v zadržovací cele.

Když John zjistil, že po Londýně pobíhá ještě jeden Holmes, vyděsil se. Už tak bylo dost na tom, že se množil Mycroft, ještě tu byl jeden dospělý s těmi samými vyšinutými geny. John byl předem připravený na ty nejdivnější scénáře.

Jakmile byl Sherlock hotov, John ho vyvedl k černému autu, které se mu už stalo obvyklým dopravním prostředkem. „Vezmeme vás do 221B, pane Holmesi.“

John navrhl Mycroftovi, že by řídil sám, ale Mycroft tomu nepopřál sluchu. Měl tedy také svého řidiče.

„Říkej mi Sherlocku a můžeme zanechat formalit,“ řekl Sherlock a poskládal svoje dlouhé končetiny do auta.

John se usmál. „Fajn. Já jsem John Watson, ale můžeš mi říkat Johne.“

„To vím,“ ušklíbl se Sherlock a začal si cosi číst na svém znovunabytém telefonu.

Mycroft čas od času předváděl deduktivní schopnosti nenucenými poznámkami typu „Vidím, že jste byl na kávě se slečnou Witherspoonovou ze třetí úrovně. Měl bych vás varovat, abyste si s ní nezačínal, protože ve skutečnosti tají svou lesbickou orientaci.“ Ale ani Mycroft neuměl vydedukovat něčí jméno jenom z toho, že se na něj podíval.

„To už ses zas vlámal do bratrových záznamů?“ zeptal se John. O Sherlockových zvyklostech ho Anthea zevrubně poučila, než ho pro něj poslala.

Sherlock naštvaně zafuněl. „Ani jsem nemusel. Stačilo nebýt slepý a přečíst si propouštěcí formulář, který jsi vyplnil.“

Z toho jednoduchého vysvětlení, proneseného věcným tónem, se John trochu začervenal zahanbením. To od něj bylo hloupé. Ovšemže Sherlock zmerčil jeho formulář, když na přepážce vyplňoval ten svůj.

Sherlock pokračoval znuděným tónem. „Afghánistán nebo Irák?“

„Cože?“ zeptal se překvapeně John.

„Co z těch dvou? Afghánistán nebo Irák?“

„Afghánistán,“ řekl John a pomyslel si, že se Sherlock asi přece jen naboural Mycroftovi do systému. „Jak ses –“

„Co bych rád věděl,“ řekl Sherlock a sepjal ruce, „je to, proč vojenský doktor, nedávno propuštěný kvůli zranění ze služby v Afghánistánu, pracuje pro mého bratra jako asistent.“

John povzdychl. „Takže tvůj bratr nakopíroval moje zápisky z terapie všem členům své rodiny?“

Sherlock se na něj chvíli zmateně díval. „Ne, ale kdyby to udělal, bezpochyby by byly plné nudných detailů o tom, proč je tvoje kulhání psychosomatické.“

Tohle přestávala být sranda. „Tak jak to všechno víš?“

„Nevím, _vidím_.“

Fantazie. Tenhle Holmes se taky vyžíval v tajemných prohlášeních.

Sherlock pokračoval. „Sestřih, držení těla: armáda. Jsi opálený v obličeji, ale ne nad zápěstími, byl jsi v cizině, ale neopaloval ses. Kulháš docela dost, když jdeš, ale ve stoje si neřekneš o židli, jako kdybys na to zapomněl, takže aspoň zčásti psychosomatické. Což značí, že původní okolnosti zranění byly traumatizující, tedy zraněn v boji. Afghánistán nebo Irák.“

John byl ohromen. „Jak jsi věděl, že jsem doktor, a ne voják?“

Po obličeji Sherlockovi přelétl pyšný úsměv. „Na přepážce na stanici ležel poznámkový papírek s načmáraným nápisem Zovirax krém. Rukopis odpovídal tvému na formuláři, kterým jsi mě vyplácel z vazby, a zjevně jsi ho dal konstáblovi Greshamovi, který tě nejspíš obšťastnil podrobným vypravováním o tom jeho bolestivě olezlém palci, tak jako to dělá každému. Vyhledal jsem si Zovirax na internetu a je to lék bez předpisu na zmírnění oparových zánětů. Diagnóza, medikace, a když uvážíme čas strávený v armádě, musíš být vojenský doktor.“

Johnovi trvalo pár minut, než to strávil. Byl v úžasu.

„To bylo,“ začal a překvapeně zamrkal, „úžasné.“

Teď vypadal překvapeně pro změnu Sherlock. „Fakt?“

Jako kdyby se musel ptát. „Jasně že jo. Výjimečné. Naprosto výjimečné.“

Sherlock odvrátil pohled. „To lidi obvykle neříkají.“

„A co obvykle říkají?“

„Polib si.“

John se nad tou upřímností usmál.

Po chvíli ticha Sherlock dodal: „Někdy mě za to taky pošlou sedět.“

Za to si vysloužil uchechtnutí. „Jenže tentokrát ses tam octl kvůli zadržování důkazů. To není moc hezké, pomáhat s vyšetřováním vraždy, ale nepodělit se o důkazy.“

„Policie je plná pitomců. Kdyby mě nezatkli a nezabavili ten kufr, už bych toho vraha měl. Teď budeme muset čekat, až znova udeří.“

John se zamračil. Na podrobnosti toho případu si vzpomínal ze zpráv o Sherlockově sledování. „To je o těch takzvaných sériových sebevraždách?“

„Ne sebevraždách. Vraždách,“ odvětil Sherlock se zneklidňujícím nadšením. „Sériový vrah, který si oběti vybírá úplně náhodně.“

„Tvrdíš mi, že někdo prostě sbírá náhodné lidi z ulice a vraždí je tak, aby to vypadalo jako sebevražda? K čemu by mu to bylo?“

„K něčemu určitě. Tenhle sériový vrah je brilantní, a ti brilantní se vždycky touží nechat chytit. Chce být v centru pozornosti, a aby o jeho genialitě každý věděl, i když si zároveň říká, že na něj nikdy nikdo nepřijde. Nezáleží mu na tom, že o svých obětech nic neví. Stačí mu, že má naši pozornost: veřejnost je jeho nadšenými diváky, policie je jeho oddaným, za patami lezoucím fanklubem.“

„Jasně,“ řekl John a zdvihl obočí nad tím nezaměnitelným vzrušením v Sherlockově hlase.

Sherlock mluvil spíš jakoby nahlas sám k sobě než přímo k Johnovi. „Všechny jeho oběti zmizely z frekventovaných ulic, uprostřed davů, ale nikdo je neviděl. _Mysli!_ “ Ten náhlý výkřik Sherlock doprovodil dramatickým rozhozením rukou. „Komu důvěřujeme, i když ho neznáme? Kdo loví uprostřed davu? Koho si nikdo nevšimne, a kdo může sbírat náhodné lidi z –“

Najednou se zarazil, jako kdyby do něj uhodil hrom. Otočil se a vyvalenýma očima zíral na Johna. „Řekl jsi, že sbírá náhodné lidi z ulice.“

„Jo, to dělá, ne?“ odvětil zmateně John.

„Johne Watsone, ty jsi úžasný!“ zvolal Sherlock, pak se upamatoval a ztišil hlas. „Nejsi zrovna nejosvícenější, ale jako vodič světla jsi fantastický. Ovšemže to je ten vrah!“

John zíral. „Ty víš, kdo je ten vrah?“

Sherlock se zazubil jako šílenec. „Ne konkrétně, ale vím, co dělá, a jak dostává své oběti.“

„A co dělá?“

„Vždyť jsi to řekl sám! Sbírá náhodné lidi z ulice. Důvěryhodná osoba, která může sebrat z ulice kohokoli bez ptaní, a uprostřed Londýna se jich pohybují tisíce,“ řekl Sherlock. „Je to taxíkář.“

„To – to by mě nikdy nenapadlo.“

„Dává to dokonalý smysl!“

Jejich auto se zastavilo a řidič se k nim otočil. „Jsme u 221B, pane.“

Sherlock otevřel dvířka a prakticky vyskočil ven. „Musím zavolat Lestradeovi. Musí existovat způsob, jak toho vraha vylákat.“

John přikývl a připadal si trochu přebytečně. „Fajn. Běž a udělej to. Ale vyhni se problémům.“

Sherlock se sehnul a nakoukl do auta. „Mohl bys jít se mnou. Abys mě držel dál od problémů.“

„Mám jiné věci na práci,“ pokrčil John omluvně rameny, i když nevěděl, proč by se měl cítit omluvně za to, že dělá svou práci.

Zajímalo by ho, jestli si ten zklamaný výraz v Sherlockově tváři jen představoval. „Tak dobře. Ještě se uvidíme, Johne.“

Zavřel dvířka a odešel k 221B.

„Zpátky do kanceláře, pane?“ zeptal se řidič.

John se otočil nazpět a přikývl. „Ano, prosím.“

To ale bylo něco. Celá ta cesta autem trvala jen dvacet minut, ale celý jeho svět mu připadal jako otřesený v základech, převrácený naruby, a všechno v něm o pár stupňů nakřivo. Jedno krátké setkání se Sherlockem Holmesem definitivně vydalo za příval adrenalinu.

Uvážil fakt, že se Sherlock blížil vystopování sériového vraha, ještě ke všemu chytrého, a zavolal sledovacímu týmu, aby ho v hodinových intervalech informovali o Sherlockově poloze a stavu. Tato zvýšená pozornost by měla vydržet, dokud ten případ nevyřeší.

„Chcete hlášení hned teď, pane?“ zeptal se Jefferson.

„Ne, vím, že je v 221B. Zrovna jsem ho tam vysadil,“ řekl John a pomyslel si cosi o úrovni Mycroftových agentů, kteří mají zapotřebí klást takové pitomé otázky.

Jefferson odpověděl: „To ano, pane, jenže on nastoupil do taxíku hned potom, co jste ho vysadil. Do 221B ani nevešel.“

„Do taxíku.“ Sherlock si vzal taxík ihned poté, co zjistil, že ten sériový vrah je taxikář. Nic to nemuselo znamenat, samozřejmě. Mohl se vypravit za inspektorem Lestradem. Jenomže Sherlock řekl, že Lestradeovi zavolá. Taxíkem mohl jet někam jinam. Nic to nemuselo znamenat.

Šestý smysl Johnovi říkal, že to něco znamenalo.

„Do háje. Nahlaste mi trasu toho taxi, a kam míří. Neztraťte ho z očí,“ řekl John. V Londýně nebylo moc míst, která by nemonitorovala aspoň jedna kamera.

„Ano, pane.“

Ti zatracení Holmesové.

 

oooOOOooo

 

V den, kdy potkal Sherlocka, namířil John zbraň skrz okno a zastřelil pro něj vraždícího taxikáře.

 


	2. Část druhá

„…takže hledáte člověka, který pravděpodobně sloužil v armádě…“ Zrak Sherlockovi zaletěl mezi policejní auta odstavená opodál vedle budovy, ve které právě někdo zastřelil taxikáře. Mezi všemi těmi lidmi pobíhajícími okolo stál John, naprosto nenápadný. Cosi Sherlocka polechtalo na pozadí myšlenkových procesů, zatímco stále mluvil: „… s nervy z oceli…“

Popisoval muže, kterého měl přímo před očima. John tam stál mezi blikajícími auty, po vojensku vzpřímený, a přesto vypadal jako neškodný malý mužíček.

Sherlock rázem zastavil proud své výmluvnosti. „Vlastně, víte co, ignorujte mě.“

Lestrade se podivil. „Co prosím?“

„Ignorujte, co jsem řekl. Jsem – v šoku, asi.“ Byla to trapná výmluva, ale zrovna měl hlavu plnou zajímavějších věcí. Lestrade z něj zkoušel dostat víc, ale Sherlock byl příliš rozptýlený na to, aby ty nesmysly snášel nějak dlouho. Nakonec z něj Lestrade vymámil slib, že zítra zajde na stanici.

Sherlock kráčel vstříc Johnovi, který se nenuceně rozhlížel okolo, jako kdyby si vůbec nedovedl představit, co se tu stalo. Bylo to nanejvýš pozoruhodné. Nikdo si nebyl vědom, kdo se to skrývá v jejich středu, že tenhle mrňavý chlapík v huňatém svetru a staré bundě je právě ten ostrostřelec, po kterém pátrají.

Uvítal ho lichotkou. „Dobrá trefa.“

Jenže John vypadal, že chce hrát roli nevinného okolojdoucího. „Jo, to musela být, skrz to okno.“

„Oho, sám víš nejlíp,“ nechtěl to Sherlock nechat být. John si jen odkašlal a odvrátil pohled. Sherlockovi najednou došlo, že pro většinu lidí dnešní události nebyly asi zrovna běžnou náplní večera. „Jsi v pořádku?“

John k němu vzhlédl a neuhnul očima. „Jo, ovšemže jsem v pořádku.“

„Právě jsi zabil člověka,“ zatlačil na něj Sherlock.

„Jo. Já – je to tak.“ John se zarazil. „Ale nebyl to moc dobrý člověk.“

To byl takový eufemismus, až se Sherlock musel usmát. Otočil se k odchodu ze scény zločinu. „Ne, to fakt nebyl.“

John se mu držel po boku. „A popravdě příšerný taxíkář.“

To Sherlocka vyprovokovalo k smíchu. „Jo, opravdu mizerný. Měls vidět tu trasu, kterou mě sem vezl.“

„Viděl jsem. Sledovací tým si na to dost stěžoval.“ Nad Sherlockovým výrazem se taky rozesmál. „Ale nech toho, tady se nemůžeme chechtat. Je to scéna zločinu, přestaň.“

Sherlock se usmál, nadšený touhle chvilkou souznění. „To tys ho zastřelil, ne já.“

A přesně v tuhle chvíli z černého auta, kolem kterého procházeli, vystoupil Mycroft a všechno pokazil. Sherlock si toho auta ani nevšiml, jak se cele soustředil na Johna. Což bylo směšné. Samozřejmě že John všechno nahlásil Mycroftovi, a samozřejmě si Mycroft nedovedl pomoct a strčil do toho ten svůj velký nos.

„Vidím, že se dobře bavíte, chlapci,“ pravil Mycroft tím svým popuzujícím, pánovitým způsobem. „Takže jsi vyřešil další případ, Sherlocku. Jaký to zájem o veřejné blaho. Jenže o to ti doopravdy nejde, že?“

„Jak tohle nekonečné rejpání snášíš každý den, Johne?“ zeptal se Sherlock a střelil po Mycroftovi jedovatým pohledem.

Mycroft se podlézavě usmál. „Takže už si tykáte? Víš, John pracuje pro mě. Máme přátelský vztah s naprostým minimem půtek.“

„Kromě mizerných bezpečáků,“ zamumlal John.

„Na tvoje žvanění není nikdo zvědavý, Mycrofte,“ rozčílil se Sherlock.

Mycroft vzdychl. „Tenhle malicherný spor mezi námi je prostě dětinský. Vyžádá si oběti. A víš, co to dělá s máti.“

„Já ji rozčiluju?“ Sherlock planul zlostí. „Já? Já nebyl ten, kdo ji rozčílil, Mycrofte!“

Mycroft se na Johna popuzeně podíval. „Vždycky byl takový nedůtklivý. Víte, jak u nás vypadají Vánoce?“

„Ani si to nechci představovat,“ odvětil John a protočil oči. „Podívejte, co kdybyste se vrátil do auta, dřív než Sherlocka klepne pepka. Což by byla hanba po tom všem, co mě stálo zachránit mu život.“

Sherlock zabručel: „Ano, jdi pryč, Mycrofte. A nezapomeň vynechat dezert. Vypadá to, že zase tloustneš.“

„Naopak, hubnu,“ zafuněl Mycroft a nastoupil do auta. „Předpokládám, že se brzy uvidíme, Sherlocku. Pojďme, Johne.“

„Za chviličku. Potřebuji si se Sherlockem promluvit o bezpečnostním riziku,“ řekl John a zavřel za ním dveře.

„Musel jsi na něj vytahovat jeho váhu? S tou poslední dietou se fakt snažil.“

Sherlock se mračil. „Tak běž a utěš ho, když tě to tak bere za srdce.“

John vzdychl. „Víc mě bere za srdce to, co mi provede Anthea, jestli Mycroft zase začne vyšilovat kvůli váze.“

„No…“ Sherlock se cítil trochu jak vyplísněný školák, ale odmítl se stydět kvůli tomu, co řekl. Moc. „Jaké bezpečnostní riziko?“

„Chystal ses spolknout tu zatracenou pilulku, že jo?“ šel John rovnou k jádru věci, o které si chtěl promluvit.

Sherlock to odmávl. „Jasně že ne. Hrál jsem o čas. Věděl jsem, že se ukážeš.“

John pozdvihl obočí. „Ne, nevěděl. To je přece tvoje, ne? Riskuješ život, abys dokázal, jak jsi chytrej.“

„Proč bych to dělal?“

„Protože jsi pitomec.“

Sherlock se musel usmát. Nestávalo se často, aby si mu někdo dovolil tohle říct do obličeje, a už vůbec to nebývalo podbarveno takovým zalíbením. „Měl bys jít, aby tě Mycroft mohl vyzpovídat, co se tu vlastně stalo.“

„Jako kdyby ti kdy záleželo na tom, co chce Mycroft,“ odvětil John, ale popošel na druhou stranu auta. „Pro dnešek už sériové vrahy vynechej, Sherlocku.“

A s tím jeho malý ostrostřelecký strážný anděl vklouzl do auta a Sherlock zůstal sám, přemýšleje o tom, co by měl udělat, aby ho zase uviděl.

Taky potřeboval svézt zpátky do Baker Street. Jezdit v policejním autě se mu nelíbilo, a tak se musel vystavit dalším možným vraždícím taxikářům a vzít si taxi.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Sherlock nemohl pochopit, proč bylo tak těžké na Johna zapomenout. Vypadal naprosto všedně, a přesto v něm byly podivné, skryté hlubiny. Přitahovalo to jeho zájem. Jak Mycroft dokázal přesvědčit takového člověka, aby pro něj pracoval? Z toho druhu práce, který u něj měl, se John přece musel nudit.

Musel to zjistit.

 

oooOOOooo

 

–Jak rychle se podle tebe začne v poušti rozkládat tělo? SH

–kde jsi vzal tohle cislo?

–Odpovídat otázkou na otázku je nevychovanost, Johne. SH

–Jo, a vybral jsem ti kapsu na ulici. Měl bys být opatrnější. SH

–vazne se ptas byvaleho vojenskeho doktora se zkusenostmi z boje na mrtvoly na pousti?

–To nebylo dobré? SH

–zrovna moc ne

–okolo osmi hodin ve dne, dele v noci. zalezi na vlhkosti.

 

oooOOOooo

 

–Ale postřelili tě. SH

–???

–V Afghánistánu, nedělej hloupého. Opravdu jsi byl raněn. SH

–ano, do ramene

–Věděl jsem to. SH

–ne nevedel ty zatraceny lhari

–Do levého. SH

–tos uhodl

–Nikdy nehádám. SH

–ale jo, nezapominej na ty pilulky v tom pripadu vrazdiciho taxikare

 

Bylo to flirtování? Doopravdy s ním John flirtoval? Sherlock nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Jeho tělo pro něj znamenalo jen transport, a své fyzické potřeby zanedbával roky. Zaplést se s Johnem, mít jeho robustní tělo k dispozici, kdykoliv by si vzpomněl, by věci zkomplikovalo. Mohl by ale zjistit, co se schovává pod těmi svetry, mohl by si uložit do paměti tvar jeho jizvy. Jestlipak by ho John nechal přejet po ní prsty, možná i jazykem –

Hmm. Jo. Definitivně by se to zkomplikovalo.

Jasně, a ještě ani nepřišel na to, jak moc se John jako Mycroftův asistent nudil. Ale pracoval na tom.

 

oooOOOooo

 

–jaky je nejrychlejsi zpusob jak nasrat Mycrofta aniz bys zminil jeho vahu?

–Přerovnej všechny jeho pera nebo kravaty, tak aby nebyly srovnané podle barvy a druhu. SH

–fungovalo to skvele. Dik! Mas to u me.

–Tvůj nedostatek diakritiky je skvrnou na tváři země. Co ti Mycroft provedl? SH

–pracoval prescas ctyri dny v kuse coz znamenalo ze ja taky a jeste jsem celil Antheinym stiznostem na mobilu

–Je to otrokář. Měl bys dát výpověď. SH

–a co bych asi tak delal pak? O chirurga s trasem v ruce se nikdo nepretrhne

–Mohl bys dělat asistenta mně. SH

–videl jsem stav tveho uctu. Nemuzes si me dovolit.

 

Do háje s Mycroftem a jeho přístupem k vládním fondům.

Taky si nebyl jistý, jak se vlastně dostal od zjišťování míry Johnovy nudy k pokusu odlákat ho od Mycrofta. Měl by se vrátit zpátky k tomu zjišťování.

 

–Co vlastně děláš jako Mycroftův asistent? SH

–kdybych ti to rekl musel bych te zabit

–To máš ve smlouvě? To je trochu příliš i na Mycrofta. SH

– :-O s tim tvym nedostatkem popkulturnich znalosti budeme muset neco udelat

 

John s ním definitivně flirtoval, liška jedna podšitá.

 

oooOOOooo

 

–nevysel jsi z bytu sest dni. Co jis?

–Dal ti Mycroft do smlouvy starost o moje zdraví? SH

–ne, ale prace s nim bude peklo jestli se zacne strachovat o to, ze by jeho bratr mohl sam doma umrit hlady

–Blbost. Po třech dnech bez jídla jsem sotva na umření. Už jsem vydržel mnohem déle. SH

–proc nic nejis???

–Jak jsi řekl, neopustil jsem byt po šest dní. Jídlo mi došlo po třech. SH

–proc nevylezes ven a nejake si nekoupis???!!!

–Nuda. SH

–Všechno mě nudí. SH

–Přál bych si, abych mohl opravdu umřít hlady už po třech dnech. SH

–NUDA! SH

–posilam ti humanitarni balicek

–Nechci. SH

–smula

 

oooOOOooo

 

 

John o něj měl evidentně starost. Sherlockovi se cosi třepotalo v žaludku.

Musel to být hlad.

 

oooOOOooo

 

John ho evidentně nenáviděl.

Poslal mu humanitární balíček po Mycroftovi.

Po značném dohadování a štěkání jeden na druhého vyšlo najevo, že Mycroft nepřinesl jen jídlo, ale také složku s případem, který mu chtěl předhodit.

„Nemám čas,“ odmítl ho Sherlock ze zvyku. Na Mycroftovy nabídky sotva kdy reagoval. Byly to jen trapné pokusy vtáhnout Sherlocka do bratrova světa, k důstojnějšímu zaměstnání. K mnohem důstojnějšímu a neskutečně nudnému zaměstnání. Jeden Holmes vyplýtvaný na takovou nudu byl až dost.

Mycroft vzdychl. „Zapomeň na ty svoje skopičinky. Tohle je v národním zájmu.“

„Jak jde dieta?“ popíchl ho Sherlock a pak se trochu zastyděl, když si vzpomněl, že následky ponese John.

„Fajn,“ odvětil Mycroft. „Vraťme se k věci.“

Sherlock si pohrával s houslemi. „Když tě to tak zajímá, proč si to nevyšetříš sám?“

„Ne ne ne, nemohu se vzdálit na tak dlouho z kanceláře, a navíc, případ jako tenhle by znamenal moc... pochůzek.“ Mycroft poslední slovo vyplivl jako obzvlášť nechutné sousto.

Sherlock protočil oči. „Na pochůzky máš vlastní pohůnky.“

Mycroft ho zamyšleně pozoroval. „Ne, nemyslím si, že by na to bylo vhodní. Nicméně, k tomuto případu přidělím Johna. Ne na plný úvazek, samozřejmě, ale budu po něm chtít pravidelná hlášení, takže se s tebou bude muset setkávat osobně skoro každý den.“

Sherlockovy ruce na vteřinku ztuhly, ale i tak kraťoučký moment ho prozradil. „Proč by mě to mělo zajímat?“

„Ale prosím tě, Sherlocku. Čekáš, že ti uvěřím, že ho bombarduješ textovkami pro nic za nic? Ten chlap se hihňá nad každou novou zprávou, jako kdyby byl znova na střední, a vidím, že tebe to nebere o nic míň. Mít důvod popovídat si tváří v tvář je přece dobrá věc.“

John se hihňal nad jeho textovkami? Nad kterými? Když mu Sherlock posílal dedukce lidí z Mycroftovy kanceláře založené na podrobnostech, které mu John poslal? Nebo když se s ním podělil o výsledky experimentu o srážlivosti slin post-mortem? Ten byl přece chytrý. Na Johna to asi udělalo dojem. Možná by na něj udělalo dojem, kdyby osobně viděl, jak Sherlock vyřeší případ.

Sherlock věděl, že ho Mycroft manipuluje, ale ani mu na tom nezáleželo, když před sebou měl vyhlídku na setkání s Johnem bez nutnosti mít nějakou chabou záminku. Mohl by mu sdělit své dedukce osobně, a vidět, jak ho to ohromí, a možná by mu pak John znova řekl, že je úžasný.

Sherlock se pokusil předstírat nezaujatost. „Jestli tu hodláš zůstat a rýt do mě, dokud to nevezmu, můžeš tady tu složku rovnou nechat a jít pryč. Podívám se na ni, až budu mít čas.“

Nemusel ani vzhlížet, aby věděl, že se Mycroft ušklibuje.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Ve složce byly informace o Bruce-Partingtonových plánech – protiraketová obrana, jak inovativní, _zív_ – a samozřejmě všechno přísně tajné. A samozřejmě že se nějaký poskok z nižší úrovně utajení poflakoval po Londýně s plány na USB, nechal se oddělat, a USB se vypařilo. Nad úrovní inteligence lidí okolo sebe si někdy Sherlock vážně zoufal.

Byl si jist, že to vyřeší – hned jak se tím začne zabývat.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Pak naproti přes ulici vybuchl byt.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Všechen čas mu teď zabral ten mnohem zajímavější případ, který začal pěti pípnutími ze známého růžového telefonu. John se párkrát stavil, aby se poptal na stav vyšetřování Bruce-Partingtonových plánů. Jenže Sherlock měl moc práce, a tak Johna zlanařil k tomu, aby mu přidržoval věci, anebo mu podával telefon z kapsy kabátu, který měl zrovna na sobě, zatímco hleděl do mikroskopu. John se k tomu báječně hodil. Sherlock by se na něj rád soustředil víc, a zapracoval trochu na svých nedávných nápadech a představách, ale ten případ mu nešel z mysli. Na pozadí všech těch důmyslných případů se tyčil temný stín, který se poprvé objevil v případu vraždícího taxikáře: Moriarty.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Hádali se. Sherlock nevycházel z úžasu, že mu na tom záleží natolik, aby odpovídal.

 

–Zachrání je, že se budu trápit? SH

–ne

–Pak tu chybu nebudu dělat ani nadále. SH

–a to ti nedela potize, ze ne

–Ne, vůbec. To jsi zjistil až teď? SH

 

Dvacet minut mu nepřišla žádná odpověď a celých těch dvacet minut se Sherlock užíral. Měl by se soustředit na třetí signál, měl by se snažit vyřešit tuhle vraždu. Ale všechno, na co dokázal myslet, bylo, že John byl nešťastný. A že je to jeho vina. Pro ten závěr neměl žádný důvod, absence odpovědi v SMS konverzaci mohla znamenat cokoliv. John byl koneckonců v práci, mohl se zrovna věnovat nějakému nesmyslu pro Mycrofta.

Jenže Sherlock věděl, že to není pravda. John nikdy nezapomněl odpovědět, vždycky Sherlockovi dal vědět, že musí končit. Sherlock věděl, o co se tu jedná. Chtěl to nechat být, protože se nemohl změnit, dokonce ani kvůli tomu, že se John zlobil. Byl, kdo byl. Ale přesto si nemohl pomoct a napsal další zprávu.

 

–Zklamal jsem tě. SH

–skvela dedukce

 

Divné bylo, že ho John zase chválí, ale to nebylo to, co Sherlock chtěl slyšet.

 

–Nedělej z lidí hrdiny. Hrdinové nejsou, a kdyby byli, já bych mezi ně nepatřil. SH

–nechci z tebe hrdinu. Jen dobreho cloveka.

 

Sherlock neměl ponětí, co by na to měl říct.

 

–musim jit

 

To Sherlocka oprostilo od nutnosti odpovědět. Nevěděl proč, ale stále mu trvalo déle, než by čekal, vrátit se k případu a přestat myslet na Johnova poslední slova.

 

oooOOOooo

 

Všechno vyřešil. Porazil Moriartyho, což ostatně čekal. Případ ztracených Bruce-Partingtonových plánů vyřešil taky, jen tak mimochodem, ve chvíli, kdy šel navštívit rodinu oběti. Na Johna udělalo dojem, když mu Sherlock předal USB s plány, a pečlivě naslouchal jeho dedukcím. Po bouřlivých chvilkách během případu byli spolu konečně zase zadobře. Rozloučili se s úsměvem a popichováním a pak se Sherlock vrátil do 221B s plánem, jak zase odejít, aby si ho Johnův sledovací tým nevšiml.

 

oooOOOooo

 

V zápalu hry se hnal pořád vpřed a nepřemýšlel, i když si dobře pamatoval Johnovo zklamání a mlčící telefon, když mu ukázal svou temnější, chladnější stránku.

Takže se vrátil na začátek. Byl na bazénu, kde poprvé potkal vraždu, kde Carl Powers přišel o život. Kruh se měl uzavřít a Moriartyho úklady měly skončit tam, kde začaly.

Jenže všechno bylo špatně.

Moriarty byl Jim. Jim z IT. Ten gay s vykukujícím spodním prádlem, který chodil s Molly a snažil se sbalit Sherlocka.

Naletěl mu. A kdyby jen to.

Moriarty se zazubil a s potěšením se rozhlédl ze strany na stranu. „Pro naše zúčtování jsi vybral perfektní arénu, ale načasování jsi trochu zvoral. Tvůj mazlíček tu ještě není, víš? Umí se tak zažrat do práce.“

Sherlockovi se rozbušilo srdce rychleji, když mu došlo, co tím Jim myslí. Pořád měl čas, určitě měl. Vytáhl svou zbraň, kterou si sehnal od svých ne zrovna zákonných kontaktů. „Potom myslím, že s tímhle jsi počítal taky.“

„Ale nebuď směšný!“ vykřikl Moriarty a tleskl. „Přece to nechceš zabalit tak brzo, ne? Ještě před velkým finále? Tvůj pejsánek tu není!“

Druhou rukou Sherlock vytáhl mobil a vytočil Johnovo číslo. Moriarty se jen usmál, přihopsal o pár kroků blíž, a zanotoval: „To ti je na hoooouby, Sherlocku. Nevezme to!“

Nikdo to nebral. Sherlock strčil telefon zpátky do kapsy a zaťal zuby, aby s ním namísto toho nemrsknul na podlahu. „Co jsi s ním provedl?“

„Jenom jsem pro něj zařídil nový ohoz. Trošku ho vyfešákoval, jeho vkus je tak nudný. Musí vypadat k světu, než se naposledy utkáme, ne?“ řekl Moriarty a rozpřáhl ruce.

„Mohl bych tě zabít dřív, než dorazí.“ Sherlock přitlačil ukazováček na spoušť. Nikdy ještě nikoho nezabil, ale měl pocit, že Moriartyho by odpravil bez zaváhání.

Přes podlahu přeletěly dva červené flíčky a slily se na Sherlockově hrudi. Moriarty se usmál. „Jen malinké připomenutí, aby ses s tou stříkačkou držel na uzdě. Mám tu své lidi. Když umřu, umřeš taky, a potom vezmou telefon a tvůj drahý John Watson bude na tisíc kousků.“

Sherlock se zhluboka nadechl. „Stejně nás nenecháš naživu. Tak co kdybych tě rovnou zastřelil?“

Moriarty napodobil užaslý obličej. „To by sis pak mohl užít výraz překvapení v mé tváři. Protože to by mě doopravdy překvapilo, Sherlocku. Vážně. A taky tak trošku... zklamalo.“ Usmál se, skoro něžně. „Ale nemyslím si, že to uděláš. Neužil by sis to moc dlouho. A John by nikdy nezjistil, co se stalo, nikdy by se neprobudil z té dřímoty, kterou jsem mu naordinoval. Ani by se nevzepjal k poslednímu zbytečnému odporu.“

„A co když lžeš,“ řekl Sherlock. „Kdybys měl Johna, už by tu byl.“

„Jak jsem řekl, naplánoval jsi to tu moc brzy. John bývá v práci déle než od devíti do pěti, milánku,“ řekl Moriarty s trucovitým výrazem. Najednou ho vyrušila hlasitá, na nervy lezoucí písnička. Protočil oči, svěsil ramena a vytáhl telefon. „Můžu?“

„Jasně,“ zavrčel Sherlock.

Moriarty naštvaně vzdychnul, vzal hovor a okamžitě se mu zvedla nálada. „Aha. Takže ho máte? Výborně. Pošlete ho sem, hned jak přijedete,“ zaštěbetal s dementním úsměvem a ukončil hovor. „Finále za chvíli začne, Sherlocku. Není to tááák vzrušující?“


	3. Část třetí

Před dvěma měsíci a dvěma pokusy o atentát na Mycrofta by John neměl sebemenší šanci. Teď ale, když ho zastavil rozložitý chlap a zeptal se ho na cestu, zatímco opodál lelkovalo auto, hned se měl na pozoru. V tu chvíli, kdy se ho ten muž pokusil chytit, mu podkopl nohy a nabral ho kolenem do obličeje. Popadl injekční stříkačku, kterou ten muž držel schovanou za zády, a zabodl mu ji do krku. Další muž vyskočil z auta a namířil na něj zbraň. John zvolna zvedl ruce a nehýbal se. Druhý muž se pomalu blížil, ale když se na chvilku zastavil, aby strčil nohou do svého bezvědomého kolegy, John mu odrazil ruku se zbraní a dal mu pořádnou ránu pěstí do brady.

Musel čekat deset minut, než se první z nich probral. Jaká ztráta času. Pět minut z toho času věnoval prohledání jejich auta a našel v něm vestu plnou výbušnin.

Když první útočník mátožně přišel k sobě, zjistil, že mu na čelo míří zbraň.

John se chmurně pousmál. „Teď zavoláš svému šéfovi a řekneš mu, že mě máš. A potom mě za ním zavezeš, ať už je kde chce.“

 

oooOOOooo

 

Bylo to pořádné nadělení a samozřejmě že uprostřed toho všeho byl Sherlock.

„Za tohle mi zdvojnásobíte plat,“ zasyčel do telefonu, naštvaný z toho, že po něm Mycroft chtěl hlášení o stavu, když by se měl věnovat zachraňování Sherlocka.

„Máte to mít,“ odpověděl Mycroft neobvykle rychle. „Teď poslouchejte. S nejméně dvěma odstřelovači na prvním podlaží a s Moriartym v přízemí se Sherlockem je to situace, kam nemůžete naběhnout jen se dvěma lidmi jako zálohou. Vyčkejte dalších deset minut a budete mít k dispozici celý tým.“

John protočil oči a plížil se blíž k zadnímu vchodu. „To vím. Vždyť jsem vám to sám řekl. Ale my nemáme deset minut. Moriarty začne mít podezření, když se jeho muži neukážou, a kdoví co by provedl Sherlockovi, kdyby zjistil, že má po parádě. Už tak jsme se příliš zdrželi.“

Mycroft se zostra nadechl. „Když tam vlezete příliš brzo, aniž byste zároveň odzbrojili všechny ostatní, zahráváte si se Sherlockovým životem.“

„Budete prostě muset věřit, že své práci rozumím,“ řekl John a vypnul mobil. Tušil, že za to draze zaplatí.

Dost blízko na to, aby odpověděli a dorazili na místo současně s Johnem, byli jen Ramosová, Jones, a Lee. Druhý tým byl na cestě, ale Johnovi vypršel čas, zatímco obhlížel bazén a lidi v něm. Lee musel zůstat v autě se zajatci a jako hlídka, kdyby dorazil ještě někdo z Moriartyho lidí. Což znamenalo, že s Johnem mohli jít jen Jones a Ramosová.

Otočil se k Ramosové. „V těchhle situacích máte víc zkušeností než já. Máte velení.“

Ramosová přikývla. „Musíme vyřadit odstřelovače, aniž by si toho nepřítel dole všiml. Přesuneme se nahoru. Já vpředu, Jones nás kryje.“

Zamířila k oknu, které John předtím vypáčil. John měl bojový výcvik a zkušenosti ze speciálních jednotek, ale většinu let v armádě strávil jako doktor. Ramosová na druhé straně byla v těchhle v situacích jako ryba ve vodě od té doby, co nastoupila k armádě. Nebylo žádných pochyb o tom, kdo tu byl lepší.

Proklouzli oknem vzadu. Tohle místo sloužilo pro plavecké tréninky a menší soutěže. Bazén se nacházel v přízemí, a budova byla otevřená až po střechu do výšky tří poschodí. Záměr byl, aby lidé stojící v chodbách okolo vyšších poschodí mohli sledovat dění v bazénu. Podle jejich odhadu situace a úhlů laserových teček na Sherlockově hrudi museli být v prvním patře alespoň dva odstřelovači.

To okno si vybrali kvůli blízkému schodišti, po kterém teď neslyšně šli nahoru. Štěstí bylo na jejich straně. Jeden odstřelovač stál zády k nim na okraji schodiště. Měl pušku, namířenou dolů. Ramosová naznačila Jonesovi, aby ho sejmul, a Johnovi, aby šel doleva, zatímco ona pokračovala vpravo. Protože byli jen tři, neměli jinou možnost než se rozdělit, aby celou oblast vyčistili, jak nejrychleji to půjde.

Jak se John vzdaloval, zahlédl Jonese popadnout zezadu toho chlapa, tiše ho zneškodnit a zároveň přitisknout pušku k zábradlí tak, aby s rámusem neupadla na zem.

John se držel ve stínech a pohyboval se rychle a při zemi, aby neposkytoval velký cíl. Museli jednat rychle. Bylo možné, že si někdo všimnul zmizení jedné laserové tečky, když Jones vyřadil svůj cíl. Jones chytře nastavil hledí zpátky, ale to chvilkové zmizení mohlo vzbudit pozornost.

Akustika v otevřeném prostoru budovy byla úžasná. Přes hučení adrenalinu v uších John dokázal rozeznat Sherlockův hlas a pak ještě jeden, který musel patřit Moriartymu.

„Vezmi si je,“ uslyšel říkat Sherlocka a to bylo hloupé, protože to znamenalo, že Sherlock nechává Moriartyho přiblížit se k sobě, dost na to, aby mu mohl něco podat. Proč, proč, proč?

„Á, tohle. Raketové plány.“ Moriartyho hlas syčel v panujícím tichu. John zaťal zuby a plížil se vpřed, oči na stopkách po dalších odstřelovačích. Buď si Sherlock udělal kopii Bruce-Partingtonových plánů, anebo to jen předstíral, že je má. Po všech těch potížích, kterými si prošel, Johna překvapilo, že by Sherlock předal Moriartymu plány jen tak. O co mu šlo?

Moriartyho hlas najednou vybuchl s ozvěnou: „Nuda! Ty jsem mohl mít už dávno.“

Ozvalo se šplouchnutí, jak něco spadlo do vody. Fajn. Jestli Moriarty právě hodil plány do bazénu, o jeden z Johnových problémů míň. Díky Bohu za padouchy, kterým dokonale hráblo.

„A co teda chceš?“ vyslovil Sherlock to, co běželo hlavou i Johnovi.

„Víš, co se stane, když mi nedáš pokoj, Sherlocku?“ zanotoval Moriarty.

Nudu v Sherlockově hlase dokázal John rozpoznat i z jiného patra. „Nech mě hádat. Necháš mě zabít.“

John v duchu zaklel. Ne proto, že Sherlock jako vždycky řekl nějakou blbost, ale protože se právě díval na siluetu nečekaného nepřítele. Během svého prvotního průzkumu na Sherlockovi viděl jen dvě tečky, a doufal, že to znamená jen dva odstřelovače. Tenhle úsek chodby byl přesně nad místem, kde ti dva dole stáli, a tak tenhle odstřelovač ani nemohl mít zacíleno. Díval se směrem k hlavnímu vchodu do budovy a pušku držel volně v ruce.

Samozřejmě se ho museli zbavit. Bylo příhodné, že neměl zacíleno, protože John neměl ponětí, jak Jones zvládl vyřadit svého odstřelovače, aniž by mu upadla puška do přízemí. Jones musel mít v záloze jednu ruku navíc. Nebo tři.

Rozhovor pod nimi pokračoval. „Zabít tě? Ale ne. To by bylo moc jednoduché. Jo, jednoho dne tě stejně zabiju, nechci to ale uspěchat. To si šetřím pro zvláštní příležitost. Ne ne ne ne... když nepřestaneš čmuchat, spálím tě. Vypálím ti srdce z těla.“

Moriarty byl naprosto vyšinutý pošuk. A ze Sherlocka nevypálí nic, leda přes Johnovu mrtvolu.

„Byl jsem z dobrých zdrojů informován, že žádné nemám.“

Ach, Sherlocku.

Odstřelovač, na kterého John zíral, si opřel pušku o zábradlí a začal si prohrabávat kapsy. To byla příležitost, kterou John potřeboval. Neslyšně se přiblížil, bleskurychle ho popadl pod krkem a odtáhl ho od zábradlí. Muž sebou zmítal a snažil se setřást Johnovo sevření, ale John pevně držel a jen uhnul tváří, aby nedostal hlavičku. Zdusil pár vlastních heknutí, když ho ten chlap párkrát nabral loktem do žeber, ale nemusel to snášet dlouho. Bez přísunu vzduchu muž brzo přestal zápasit a pomalu zplihl. John ho držel ještě o několik vteřin déle, aby si byl jistý, že to jen nepředstírá, a pak ho pustil.

„Oba víme, že to není tak docela pravda,“ zapěl Moriarty. „Moji chlapci nám přinesou tvoje srdce v dárkovém balení, právě teď!“

Počkat, to zamýšlené rukojmí byl přece John. Copak Moriarty mluvil o něm?

Kruci, teď na to neměl čas. Zrovna se chystal jít dál, když zazněl výstřel. Odkudsi zprava. Ramosová. Padly další dva výstřely a pak se ozval zvuk tříštěného skla. John bleskově zvážil situaci. Jestli byla Ramosová mimo, její odstřelovač mohl zasáhnout Sherlocka. Ale i kdyby byl mimo ten odstřelovač, Sherlock byl pořád dole ve společnosti psychopata.

„To je proti pravidlům!“ vyvřískl Moriarty.

Čas Johnovi vypršel.

Odhadl Moriartyho polohu z toho, odkud zaznělo to zaječení, a přehoupl se přes zábradlí. Bylo to jen jedno patro a dopadl na nohy, překulil se do kotoulu, tělo hnané setrvačností. Tu polohu odhadl možná až moc dobře, protože do někoho narazil, a společně padli k zemi. Hlavou to vzal o zem a ostře to zabolelo. Když se otočil proti tomu člověku, do kterého se zamotal, ocitl se tváří v tvář křenícímu se šílenci.

„Ahoj, pejsánku,“ řekl Moriarty a bodl Johna do břicha.

„Johne!“ vykřikl Sherlock, ale John neměl čas se po něm ohlížet.

Heknul bolestí a ruku sevřel okolo Moriartyho zápěstí, protože ten chlap byl možná geniální zločinec, ale nebyl to voják. Moriartyho ruka povolila, když ji John zprudka stisknul, a pak Moriarty s překvapením pustil nůž úplně. John si vytáhl nůž z břicha, otočil ho a vrazil ho Moriartymu mezi žebra jedním pohybem, hladkým a rychlým jako blesk.

Moriarty měl pravdu. Měl ve tváři výraz překvapení, a John si ho opravdu užíval.

I když ne moc dlouho.

John ho odhodil stranou a klopýtavě se postavil. Kdosi další do něj zprudka narazil a on už se chystal k zápasu, když tu ucítil objetí dlouhých paží a známý hlas v uších.

„Johne! Johne, jsi v pořádku?“ Sherlock panikařil.

Byla to dost možná ta nejhloupější otázka, kterou kdy Sherlock měl, a John mu to hodlal navždycky pravidelně připomínat. Pokud přežije.

Zavěsil se Sherlockovi za paži a táhl ho k východu, klopýtaje tak rychle, jak to jen šlo. Bolest v břiše mu začala vystřelovat do celého těla a ruku měl kluzkou krví. „Nejsem v pořádku. Právě mě bodli, ale musíme se odtud dostat. Můžou tu být další. Zálohy jsou na cestě, Jones by tu měl být každou chvíli, ale Ramosová může být mimo. Lee nás může krýt venku. Mám zbraň, vytáhni mi ji.“

Slova se mu slévala, a to nebylo dobré. Točila se mu hlava a bolest přestával cítit. To byly špatné známky.

U bočního východu ho Sherlock přitiskl ke zdi a zatlačil mu na ramena. Už i tak jemný stisk stačil na to, aby klesl na podlahu, nohy už ani necítil. Adrenalin z něj vyprchával, a z náhlé ztráty krve se dostával do šoku. Věděl to, ale nebyl na to čas.

„Potřebuješ krytí,“ vyhekl na Sherlocka, který se k němu přikrčil.

„Zmlkni. Potřebuju zastavit tohle krvácení, a myslím, že máš otřes mozku.“ Sherlock zněl nejistě i přes důraz svých slov. „Musíme jen pár minut počkat, protože ty bys sem nenaběhl bez povolání dalších záloh a ty už nemůžou být daleko. Mycroft má svoje lidi všude.“

John na něj zíral. „Budou tu do šesti minut. Možná do pěti, už nevím.“

Už nestíhal vnímat čas, pošeptala mu jeho doktorská stránka. To nebylo dobré. Jak dobře se Moriarty trefil? Rány do břicha obvykle nebyly smrtelné, když se jim dostalo rychlého ošetření, pokud se ovšem neinfikovaly, což bylo dost možné, teroristi si obvykle zbraně nedezinfikovali, a na bitevním poli byla okamžitá pomoc dost daleko...

„Johne! Neusínej! Nesmíš –“

„Sherlocku,“ zašeptal. Jak se tu Sherlock vzal?

„Zůstaň se mnou!“ nařídil mu Sherlock. „Musíš zůstat se mnou.“

Svět se Johnovi rozplizl před očima. Zavřel je a zašeptal: „Promiň.“

 

oooOOOooo

 

Johna probral zvuk pípajících přístrojů. Tělo se mu vznášelo na známém obláčku léků na tišení bolesti a on vzdal díky Bohu za moderní medicínu a drogy. Pak pomalu a namáhavě rozlepil oči. Byl v nemocnici, což čekal. Co nečekal, byl pár šedých očí, zírajících na něj poměrně zblízka. Instinktivně cuknul rukama a zjistil, že ho Sherlock za jednu drží. Než stačil mrknout, ocitl se mu před ústy pohárek s brčkem, a John si poslušně srknul studené vody. Na vyschlý jazyk a poškrábaný krk to byl přímo balzám.

„Tohle už nikdy nesmíš udělat,“ sežehl ho Sherlock pohledem. Jeho tmavé kudrny byly v povstaleckém zmatku a jeho obvykle bezchybný oblek byl pomačkaný. Výsledný efekt mu kupodivu velice slušel.

„Dám všem kriminálníkům vědět,“ zachrčel John.

Sherlock se zamračil. „To udělej.“

„Jsi v pořádku?“ zakrákal John.

„Ty jsi – ty jsi snad na hlavu. Ty jsi ten, kdo leží v posteli s ránou z žaludku a s otřesem mozku a –“ Sherlock se zarazil pod Johnovým upřeným pohledem. „Jeden odstřelovač mě trefil do paže. Bylo to jen škrábnutí, ale upustil jsem zbraň. Dřív než mi mohl Moriarty něco provést, přihrnul ses tam ty a naprosto zbytečně jsi ohrozil svůj život. O sebe jsem se mohl postarat sám. V boji muže proti muži jsem výtečný.“

Sherlock byl pořádně v ráži, a zcela zřejmě naznačoval, že John nebyl až tak výtečný v boji muže proti muži, ale to Johnovi moc nevadilo. Všechno, co slyšel po slovech „jen škrábnutí“, bylo _bla bla bla_. Zachránil Sherlocka, zastavil Moriartyho, a to mu stačilo.

„Ty mě vůbec neposloucháš,“ trucoval Sherlock.

„A proč bych měl? Ty nikdy neposloucháš mě.“ Cosi Johna napadlo. Volnou rukou si promnul obličej. „Ostatní? Ramosová a Jones?“

„Jsou v pořádku. Ramosová to schytala, ale není to vážné. Toho druhého taky trefila, ale utekl, když vyskočil z okna. Říkala, že ho poznala, a podá ti hlášení později,“ odrecitoval Sherlock.

Ten odstřelovač musel být třída, když trefil Ramosovou a ještě utekl. Johna napadlo, jestli by to přežil, kdyby se s ním setkal on místo ní.

Ale teď byl v nemocnici s ranou v žaludku a Sherlock Holmes ho držel za ruku, a všechno ostatní mohlo počkat, teď když věděl, že jeho lidé jsou v pořádku.

Stiskl Sherlockovi ruku. „Takže... tvoje srdce, jo?“

Ty neskutečně tvarované rty se stáhly dolů. „Nemůžu za to, co říkají vyšinutí zločinci.“

„Aha. To je smůla. Myslel jsem si, že když jsem něčí srdce, mám nárok na zvláštní prémie. Třeba jako polibek potom, co mě někdo bod –“

Sherlock se sehnul a zprudka ho políbil. Bylo to neohrabané a podbarvené zoufalstvím a nejlepší věc, kterou John zažil za posledních pár let. Zesláblou rukou prohrábl Sherlockovi vlasy a spokojeně zamručel.

„Prosil bych, abys sexuálně neobtěžoval mé zaměstnance, Sherlocku.“

Sherlock se odtáhl a na rtech mu pohrával úsměv i přes přítomnost jeho úhlavního nepřítele. Otevřel ústa, ale John ho předběhl.

„Oficiálně jsem na nemocenské, Mycrofte. A jestli nechcete sledovat, jak vašeho bratra zlíbám do bezvědomí, tak byste měl během příštích tří vteřin zmizet,“ řekl a nespouštěl oči ze Sherlockova rostoucího úsměvu.

Když slyšel, že Mycroft se zafuněním odchází, stáhl Sherlocka dolů pro další polibek. Tenhle byl mnohem hladší, vlhčí. Po pár minutách se odtáhl a se zadostiučiněním obdivoval Sherlockovy zrudlé rty.

„Myslím, že pracovat pro mého bratra je moc nebezpečné. Měl bys popřemýšlet o výpovědi,“ řekl Sherlock a dechu se mu nedostávalo jen maličko.

John pozdvihl obočí. „Já myslím, že bych byl mnohem víc v bezpečí, kdybys ty omezil ta svá tajná setkání se zločinci.“

Sherlock se kousl do rtu – sebe, ne Johna, což bylo prostě nefér. „Možná, kdybych tě měl nablízku, abys mě od těch špatných tendencí držel dál...“

„No nevím,“ řekl John. „Požitky z práce pro vládu se mi celkem líbí.“

Sherlock se sklonil a zamumlal do jeho rtů: „Nech mě předvést ti některé z mých požitků.“

Vtípek to byl laciný, ale John se stejně usmál. Ještě Sherlockovi nemusel říkat, že jeho místo u Mycrofta je jen dočasné, jen šest měsíců po tom, co Anthea porodí. Pak by nikdo nedokázal zabránit tomu, aby se Anthea ujala své staré pozice.

Nebylo na škodu, aby se Sherlock musel trochu snažit. Aspoň ještě chvilku.

 

oooOOOooo

 

–Vždycky poznáš dobrou čínskou restauraci, pokud se podíváš na dolní třetinu kliky. SH

–ne nepoznas. To si vymejslis.

–Vždycky taky uhodnu přísloví v koláčku štěstí. SH

–uz nelzi!! :-D

–Pojď se mnou na večeři a dokážu ti to. SH

–vyzvedni me a mas to mit

–Budu u tebe v sedm. SH

 

 

 

 


End file.
